five_nights_at_kaseys_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
Personality Lily can be quiet mean from time to time, but when she's calm she can be a sweet pup, but a little bit impatient. She loves to hang out with her pup friends Starlight, Crystal, and Snowdrop, and along with her 2 human twin friends, Zachary, ''and Chase. When she hangs around with them, she can be a bit hyper and peppy...when Zachary is not around, and when it's just her, Chase, Crystal, Snowdrop, and Starlight she can be mean, sneaky, and a bully to Zachary and Chase's 5 year old sister ''Ashley, along with their help on spooking her. She's friendly towards people, but she also has a short fuse when it comes to toddlers/young kids and puppies. Though she cares about them, and that she thinks their cute, she gets irritated when they get anoring and constantly doing the same thing over and over.. She also has a tendancy to get a bit sassy sometimes, especially when provoked and irritated. When she's a bit older, she tends to bully Ashley much more when she becomes 7. During her birthday party at Brownie's Family Dinner she along with Starlight, Crystal, Snowdrop, and Chase, she drags her towards the show stage and puts her jaw into ''Spring Ryder's ''jaw causing it to malfuntion and chomp down forcfully onto her head biting her frontal lobe off. After that she starts being friendly to everyone and showing a little bit more of her love side. Bio Lily remembers very little about her parents and her past, only knowing that her father was in the dog fights which 1 year after, he gets killed by a stronger and more powerful dog, and her mother was soft and caring until her fathers death thst she later took her own life. All she can remember is that their family had a rough life. She soon was adopted by a rich family with 3 kids. She spent half her puppy life with them, until she was left behind by them and was forced to live on the streets for a while. One day she bumped into/met 2 twin brothers named Zachary, ''and ''Chase, ''and 3 other pups a Dalmatian pup named ''Snowdrop, ''a Poddle pup named ''Starlight, ''and a Doberman pup named ''Crystal. ''she became friends with them rather quickly. Days go on after meeting them, she gets anoyed at how frighted and fearful Zachary and Chase's 5 year old-soon to be 7 sister is. She starts to tease and pick on her along with the help from Chase, Snowdrop, Crystal, and Starlight. Over 3 years the bullying grows, and intended. Until ''May 28th 1983, they stuff her head into Spring Ryder's jaw, which in a couple monents later snaps shut onto her head sharply causing to bit off part of her frontal lobe. Ashley goes to the hospital to recover, but sadly passes after the 5th day. After four years, a brand new pizzieria opens up named ''"Kasey Brown Pizzeria Entertainment ". ''The five goes there for her(Lily's) birthday. Ending up getting murdered by a man wearing a golden Spring Ryder like suit and luring them to the back room. After that in result of death, she possesses the Kasey Brown grayish wolf husky dog animatronic. Appearence TBA Stories she appears in; TBA Trivia * She possesses ''Kasey Brown'' * She acutally has 2 sister siblings that she's unaware about * While she's dead, and possessing the animatronic dog suit, she's the only one that can remeber what happened Voice Actress: Young Lily(between 3-5 years old): TBA Older Lily(between 6-8): TBA Gallery W.I.P Category:The missing 2 Childern & 4 Pups. Category:Pups Category:Victims